<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Gift by FairyNiamh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780428">His Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh'>FairyNiamh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Memories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer cherishes his gift and the memories it conjures.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Devil Bear</p><p>Lucifer looked down at the large plush devil near and smiled sadly. He remembers being aghast when Trixie had so innocently given it to him.</p><p>He had been... irritated at something trivial. The what long since forgotten, but the child insisted that he looked <i>sad</i> or maybe just <i>lonely</i>, of all the crazy human emotions, she chose those two.</p><p>Still, she insisted that this toy would drive all his blues away when he hugged it. He disliked children.</p><p>Yet, as he sat n his throne, high above his followers, hugging the fluffy teddy bear, he could only miss her and her innocent unconditional love. Even for him.</p><p>Well, at least he had his magical bear to remind him that somewhere on earth, there  was a little girl that loved him, no matter what, and not even his father would destroy thatfor him.</p><p>~Fin~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>